Paladín: Camino de Muerte
by Crebalt
Summary: Segunda parte de la saga Paladín
1. Entre la Maleza

Una chica corría entre la maleza, a toda velocidad, huyendo de algo. Me recordaba levemente a ese fatídico día en el que conocí a Mark Sulí. Ese día en el que sentencié a toda mi división a la muerte. Ella no solo no llevaba armadura, sino que no tenía problemas para apartar la maleza. Con dos simples dagas la hacía a un lado de forma que la hacía parecer incluso experta, y eso evitaba que las ramas la golpeasen, probablemente haciéndole uno que otro rasguño.

Aun así, había peores heridas de las que preocuparse. Tenía un enorme corte en un costado, fruto probablemente del ataque de un arma pesada. Un hacha o incluso un espadón cómo en el que en esos momentos yo mismo portaba. La sangre manaba a marchas forzadas del corte, manchando las numerosas ramas del bosque de Eylwind de un color rojo que contrastaba con el color cenizo de la vegetación. Era muy probable que ese rastro fuese un indicador obvio para su perseguidor, que no tendría mas que seguir la sangre para encontrar yaciente a la joven. Quizás lo mas fácil fuese intervenir, curarla y que siguiese su camino. Pero no iba a salvarla porque si, eso sería demasiado digno de un paladín.

Pronto llegó a un claro del bosque, rodeado por árboles. Supe que allí llegaba a su fin la persecución. No porque fuese un mal sitio. De hecho podría utilizarlo para escapar. Simplemente lo supe, tuve un presentimiento que me indicaba que allí acababa su camino. Quizás fue porque aquel asesino que me persiguió seis años atrás logró alcanzarme en un claro del bosque de Macalania. Aquella escena era bastante similar. Y tal y como había intuido, las fuerzas de la joven, completamente herida, fallaron, y la hicieron caer al suelo en mitad del claro. Suficiente margen cómo para que el cazador hiciese su aparición en escena.

Era un alguien esbelto y atletico, empuñando un enorme mandoble, de alrededor de metro y medio, embutido por completo en una armadura que de inmediato reconocí: Era un soldado de Arcadia. En los tres años que había estado fuera de la Orden Sacra los había observado mucho. Incluso en mi etapa en el clan Valkyria estuve en contacto con ellos. Pero nunca llegué a enfrentarme cara a cara a uno. No quería mas problemas, y es lo único que los Arcadianos suelen dar. No obstante el deber me pedía que ayudase a la joven.

-¡Preparate a morir!- Aulló con agresividad el soldado bajo el yelmo de Arcadia, a la par que levantaba el mandoble mas allá de su cabeza. Lo identifiqué por la voz, ronca, cómo un hombre adulto -Yo, Sir Agnar Aberdyl, te condeno a pudrirte entre las ramas del bosque de Eylwind.

La joven se giró para intentar mirar a la cara a su enemigo. No parecía tener miedo, sino mas bien haber querer enfrentar la muerte como algo que esta ahí, algo omnipresente. No obstante lo que vio no fue la espada, ejecutora, cayendo sobre ella, sino un martillo de luz, de la mitad de alto que ella, golpeando en pleno vientre al Arcadiano, que salió disparado hacia atrás varios metros.

-No es digno de alguien que se identifica como un caballero asesinar de esta forma a alguien sin capacidad para defenderse- Dije entonces entre la maleza, desvelando mi posición.

Un hombre salió de entre los arbustos. Un caballero, un paladín, o al menos los resquicios que quedaban de uno. El pelo plateado llegaba hasta media espalda, tapando parcialmente los ojos de color azul grisaceo que clamaban sangre. Con el espadón por delante, haciendome encorvar levemente la espalda, aquel caballero era yo: Sir Ressu Crebalt.

Ya no llevaba armadura. La había abandonado poco tiempo despues, pues solo portarla era una tortura. Y mi espadón no era el de Sir Carjau, sino uno que posteriormente compré a un herrero con el poco sueldo que me daban en el clan Valkyria. Aun así, nueve años de experiencia cómo paladín habían hecho de mi un verdadero guerrero.

-Estas intercediendo en asuntos oficiales Arcadianos, chico- Gruñó el tal Sir Agnar, levantandose de forma pesada. -Retirate. Encubrir a una criminal solo te hace un igual a ella.

-En ese caso deberías llevarme contigo a mi. Si eres capaz de lograrlo, claro está- Sonreí de forma picara, incitarlo a venir a por mi. La chica de las dagas, herida, se había arrastrado hasta detras de mi.

Fue entonces cuando de verdad pude verla. Tenía el pelo negro y liso, a la altura de los hombros mas o menos. Su cuerpo era muy pequeño, y daba sensación de delicadeza. Su rostro, reprimiendo un gesto de dolor que se podía ver en el fondo de aquellos preciosos ojos de color oscuro no hacía mas que afirmar lo indefensa que estaba. Tenía ganas de decirle que todo estaría bien, que no pasaba nada.

Pero no fue eso lo que hice. Tenía un combate que luchar, una batalla que ganar. Con mi espadón al frente me lancé sobre mi enemigo, dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Este no tuvo reparos en frenar el golpe con su arma, pero era algo que ya había previsto, y giré sobre mi mismo, propinandole un golpe directo en la cabeza que hizo que su yelmo saliese volando varios metros mas allá y se chocase contra un arbol.

-Quiero ver el rostro de mi enemigo antes de acabar con él- Sonreí, con decisión.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Llevaba el pelo negro, peinado hacia atrás de forma que le llegaba hasta el cuello. No obstante, su cabello mostraba ya signos de clarear por algunas zonas, y estaba plagado de canas. Sus ojos, color negro, mostraban sabiduría, a la vez que un afán por el combate digno del mayor guerrero de Terra.

-Pues recuerdalo, pues será el último que veas antes de morir, insensato.- Aulló, hecho una furia, y se precipitó sobre mí dispuesto a acabar con mi vida.

Iniciamos un choque de espadas bastante dinámico. Sus golpes eran muy pesados pero destructivos, y cada uno de mis espadazos eran detenidos por el pomo de su mandoble, que movía con determinación, o directamente por la impenetrable armadura arcadiana. En mis tiempos en la División Granate luché contra infinidad de guerreros arcadianos y determiné que la unica forma de atravesar la armadura de estos era con un golpe muy cargado, lo suficiente para abollarla y hacer una brecha en esta. Y a la distancia a la que se encontraba apenas tenía margen para maniobrar con la espada sin exponerme. Por ello, finalmente tuve que retroceder.

El caballero acometió contra mi con facilidad. Se movía de una forma mas lenta que yo debido a su armadura, pero su destreza mostraba muchisimos años de experiencia en el combate. Intenté hacerme a un lado, y aquel movimiento resultó en un corte en una pierna que me hizo caer al suelo. Rapidamente el supuesto caballero, aprovechando mi posición de debilidad lanzó su mandoble directo a mi espalda, pero logré girar e interponer el espadón en la trayectoria. Estando en el suelo estaba en clara inferioridad. Sir Agnar no tenía mas que dejar caer su arma, y la fuerza de la gravedad sería suficiente para que la pesada espada me cortase por la mitad si no lograba interponer mi espadón.

Por ello decidí optar por otra opción: Dar la vuelta al combate. Antes de que mi oponente consiguiese cargar su golpe barrí el suelo con el espadón, y le hice caer de espaldas por el peso de su espada. Me faltó tiempo para saltar sobre él e inutilizar con mis piernas sus brazos, anchos como troncos. Inmovilizado, el caballero comenzo a revolcarse, clamando por ser liberado. Pero no tendría piedad. Él no la iba a tener conmigo, ni con aquella chica a la que por fortuna había logrado salvar. Simplemente dejé caer mi espadón sobre su cuello y lo deslicé con suavidad. Entonces todo comenzó a oscurecerse..


	2. Hikari

Fui despertado por un olor agradable, pero a la vez muy fuerte. Era una mezcla de humo, cesped y algunas plantas que me sonaba haber olido en mis multiples viajes por los diferentes bosques, pero que no atinaba a reconocer. No sabía que había pasado.. Lo ultimo que recordaba era aquella batalla contra el caballero arcadiano.

Me levanté como buenamente pude. Pese a que todo estaba sumido en la mas absoluta oscuridad pude reconocer que me encontraba tumbado en una cama, cosa que era de agradecer. Llevaba semanas, quizá meses; sin dormir en un sitio mas cómodo que el suelo del bosque o, con suerte, una rama que lograse resistir mi peso y el del espadón. Pero no me gustaba estar allí. Si no era que los Arcadianos me habían tomado preso y me habían encerrado en una celda de lujo -lo cual significaba automaticamente que mi tortura sería peor que cuatro Nathashas juntas- sería sinonimo de que alguien me había alojado en su casa.

Y no es buena idea contar conmigo. Creo que esa es la razón por la que, desde que abandoné la posada, no volví a alojarme en casa de nadie hasta ese día. Temía que, allí por donde pasase, sembrase la tristeza. Temía que hechos aun peores, si cabe, que los sucedidos en la División Granate, sucediesen en todo aquel lugar por el que pasase. Porque, de alguna forma, sabía que mi mera presencia solo servía para causar sufrimiento y desconsuelo.

-¿Hay... Alguien ahí?- Pregunté desde la cama, incorporandome poco a poco. Si bien es cierto que en combate había sustituido parte de mi timidez a raiz de la traición de Mark, fuera de este no había dejado de ser yo. La unica diferencia es que ahora era mucho mas desdichado.

-Oh... ¿Ya has despertado?- Me llegó una voz femenina bastante armoniosa desde la habitación contigua -Me tenías bastante preocupada

Acto seguido la vi aparecer por la única puerta de la sala, que al abrirse inundó con luz la habitación en la que me encontraba. Era la chica a la que salvé en el bosque de Eylwind. Iba completamente vestida de negro, con ropa aparentemente cómoda. Llevaba el pelo corto por los hombros y su rostro denotaba una mezcla de inocencia y madura melancolía.

-Me preocupaba no poder sanar tus heridas. Al parecer aquel arcadiano envenenó su mandoble una vez que huí .- En ese momento noté que mi torso había quedado completamente vendado -Muchas gracias por salvarme. Mi nombre es Hikari, soy...- Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero enseguida se interrumpe -Era. Era sanadora de Arcadia.

Una sanadora... Debí imaginarlo. Los alquimistas, aquellos expertos en la creación de pociones y antidotos eran muy raros en aquel entonces, debido al gasto de dinero que suponían sus servicios. Obviamente no eran buenos momentos económicos para nadie, exceptuando quizá para los ricos como el conde Dit o para el gran imperio Arcadiano.

La gente solía recurrir para curar sus heridas o enfermedades al clero. La iglesia, debido a sus poderes, teoricamente divinos, podía sanar, con perseverancia y fé, todo aquello que se propusiesen. Y digo teoricamente porque, como ya aprendí en la División Granate, los dioses no existen. La naturaleza de la magia clerical era, al igual que la mía como paladín, meramente arcana. El hecho de pensar que los dioses estaban detrás de ella era una estupidez sin fundamento

Mas allá de la iglesia y de los alquimistas, mas allá de la magia blanca y de las pociones estaban los sanadores. Especialistas curanderos capaces de usar ambas tecnicas en concordancia para sanar cualquier herida. Encontrar a una sanadora era un autentico milagro que había que agradecer.

-Saludos, Lady Hikari. Mi nombre es... Sir Ressu Crebalt- Musito con una sonrisita timida, levantandome de la cama. Siento un pinchazo en el abdomen que me hace volver a caer en mi sitio. Maldita sea, necesito irme. No quiero causarle a esa chica mas problemas de los que ya tiene -Será mejor... que me vaya..

-No, nada de eso- Me cortó Lady Hikari enseguida -Necesitas recuperarte, ya te he dicho que estas envenenado. Si te dejase ir no llegarías a salir del bosque.

Así que aun seguiamos en Eylwind. Pero no.. No podía quedarme aquí, mi sola presencia pondría en peligro a la joven. Los clanes me buscaban, la orden sacra probablemente tambien quisiese mi cabeza, y aunque parece que esto lo compartía con ella, tambien era un blanco querido por Arcadia. Así pues ¿Por que seguía ahí?¿Por que no me había ido ya?

Quería protegerla, quería marcharme de allí. No la conocía, pero en la División Granate me habían enseñado que debía proteger al mas debil. Sumado a eso esta el hecho de que mi sola presencia era un verdadero peligro. Pero por otro lado quería quedarme allí, y ella tampoco parecía muy contenta con la idea de que me fuese. Obviamente, lo suyo no era mas que sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero aun así...

-Tengo que marcharme...- Murmuro cabizbajo, rogando por que Lady Hikari aceptase y decidiese dejarme ir. Porque sabía, que si en esta situación la sanadora me negaba la posibilidad de hacerlo, no me iría nunca.

Obviamente la respuesta fue una negativa. Argumentando un necesario cambio de vendajes, una precaria situación debido al veneno y un incipiente peligro si abandonaba la casa, ya que Arcadia vendría a por mi, terminé por quedarme. Pero en el fondo sabía que, con un simple no hubiese aceptado y me hubiese quedado todo el tiempo que hubiese hecho falta.

Los primeros días con Lady Hikari fueron una verdadera pesadilla. No es que mi relacción con ella fuese mala. De hecho era una chica encantadora. Quizás demasiado protectora, pero un cielo. Pero fueron días agotadores, en los que nuestro unico trato era para cambiarme las vendas, o para aplicarme ungüentos, que escocían y quemaban cómo si estuviesen salidos del mismísimo etereo.

Posteriormente, una vez que pude levantarme, descubrí que Hikari vivía en una casita en el centro del bosque de Eylwind, cómo ya había supuesto previamente. Al estar en las profundidades de este, la vegetación ocultaba la vivienda de los ojos de aquel que pasase cerca, y varias columnas de madera mantenían la vegetación alejada de la casa, formando un claro artificial junto al que se mantenía tranquilo un pequeño lago.

A Hikari le gustaba mucho sentarse cerca de la orilla de aquel lago. Según decía ver la quietud del agua le provocaba a ella la misma quietud, y la ayudaba a relajarse. Ademas, de ese lago obtenía el agua, al parecer completamente pura, que necesitaba para los materiales de sus pociones.

Me hubiese gustado irme. Ojala lo hubiese hecho, hubiese causado muchísimos menos problemas, pero terminé quedándome. Mi imposibilidad para encontrar a Mark Sulí, ya ni hablemos de acabar con él, sumado al cariño que poco a poco fui tomando a la chica, hicieron que decidiese quedarme con ella. Aprovechando los constantes ataques de los monstruos del bosque me autoconvencí de que la unica razón por la que me quedaba era para poner mi espadón a su servicio, y para protegerla con mi acero de todas aquellas criaturas.

Ojala no lo hubiese hecho. Le hubiesen hecho mucho menos daño del que le hice yo..


	3. Sombra Verde

-Pasas mucho tiempo con él últimamente..

-No mas que contigo ¿Por qué?¿Estás celoso?

-Y si fuese así... ¿Dejarías de hablar con él?

…

Coloqué mi espadón en posición defensiva, justo frente a Hikari. Era una forma un tanto rudimentaria de usarlo a modo de muro para proteger a la chica del peligro que suponía la bestia que se alzaba frente a nosotros. El único nombre que se le podía dar a aquella cosa desde un punto de vista objetivo era lagarto enorme, aunque según la joven sanadora había dicho, esa cosa era lo que en aquella zona de Eylwind era conocido cómo Sombre Verde.

Alzada sobre sus patas en posición de ataque, de forma parecida a cómo lo haría un lobo, pero del tamaño de un rinoceronte muy grande. Las escamas de la Sombra eran de un color verde esmeralda oscuro, con manchas ocasionales de colores rojo y amarillo. Enseguida entendí que el objetivo de esto era camuflarse en el ambiente tropical de Eylwind.

Era un ser delgado y estilizado. No tuve ocasión de ver a aquella bestia salir de entre los árboles. Cómo la ágil bestia que era apareció de entre los árboles, haciendo ondear su serpenteante cuerpo y se precipitó sobre mi. Era un ser precioso sin lugar a dudas, con cierto parecido a un dinosaurio o un dragón sin alas, aunque el rojo sangre de sus ojos y el brillo de sus escamas lo hacía mucho mas atractivo visualmente que uno.

-Lady Hikari ¿Que tal van las cosas... por ahí detras?- Pregunté, mientras la bestia nos miraba amenazadoramente.

Había encontrado en aquel ser un excelente rival. Los numerosos espadazos recibidos no sirvieron tan siquiera ni para rayar su dura coraza esmeralda. Enseguida la sanadora apareció haciendo uso de sus dotes de alquimia. Al parecer su habilidad no era meramente curativa, o así me lo hizo ver cuando lanzó una granada casera a la bestia, causandole una quemadura que lucía a la altura del cuello

-Dame un minuto Ressu- Gritó la joven, en su posición agachada tras de mi. En la semana que llevabamos juntos había desarrollado bastante cariño y confianza hacia mi persona -Esto no es tan fácil

-Tendrás tu minuto- Dije con seguridad, lanzandome hacia adelante espadón en mano. La bestia se movió a un lado, esquivando el espadazo que se venía encima, haciendome caer a su lado.

Rapidamente intentó derribarme con un barrido de cola, a lo que respondí interponiendo mi espada en el camino. Un sonido parecido a un choque de aceros resonó, y la cola se limitó a enrollarse en la espada y atacarme por detras, derribandome con facilidad. Cómo un depredador sobre su bestia, la sombra se lanzó sobre mi, pero banteandolo con el canto de la espada lo hice rodar varios metros mas allá

-Ressu, esto esta listo- Murmuró la curandera, levantandose con el pequeño frasquito en mano -Tomatelo rápido, las pociones recien hechas son mucho mas efectivas.

Me levanté de un salto y eché a correr con velocidad hacia Hikari. La bestia enseguida se incorporó y echó a correr en mi misma dirección. Al parecer, la chica le había parecido una victima apetecible, ahora que mi espadón no se interponía entre ambos.

-¡Lady Hikari!- Aullé de terror al ver a la bestia precipitarse ante ella. Sin sus dagas y con aquel frasco en su mano, la joven no era mas que una presa fácil para el depredador del bosque.

Canalicé un poco de energía mágica en mis piernas para propulsarme hacia adelante, logrando golpear, esta vez con el filo, a la criatura, que lanzó un alarido al sentir por fin tanto su coraza cómo su carne perforadas. El corte que lucía sobre una pata superior izquierda me dió animos para continuar el combate

-Aqui tienes- Hizo entrega Hikari rapidamente de un frasquito azulado al paladín -Por favor, ten cuidado

-No tengas miedo... Lady Hikari- Murmuré timidamente mientras veía a la bestia incorporarse con cuidado, debido a que el corte le había provocado una caida. -No me pasará... absolutamente nada

Y rapidamente engullí el contenido del frasco. Enseguida noté cómo mi piel se ponía mas tirante, y mis músculos mas duros. Aquel brebaje era algún tipo de protección o escudo ante la bestia. Sería lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar sus zarpazos, y sus dientes, cargados de veneno, chocarían al entrar en contacto con mi cuerpo.

Decidí acabar con aquello rápido. Mi código de honor cómo paladín me impedía infravalorar a mi rival y lanzarme de la forma en la que lo hice, así cómo tambien me impedía el consumir en un duelo justo un brebaje de ese estilo. Pero seamos sinceros, ni aquel ser ni mucho menos yo teniamos ningún tipo de honor.

Cómo si de un autentico berserker me tratase, enfilé a la criatura de frente. Avanzando con mi mano libre a modo de escudo, la bestia aprovechó mi posición para intentar morder y arrancar mi brazo. Craso error, enseguida sus colmillos quedaron incrustados en mi piel, tan dura como mi espadón. Vaya, aquella cosa era un sustituyente efectivo a la armadura. Con velocidad hice ondear mi espadón, era ahora o nunca.

El arma golpeó el cuello de la criatura. Aquella zona había sido impactada por la granada de Hikari y había quedado quemada y reblandecida. La bestia, inmovilizada por su propio mordisco, no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, y el golpe penetró su cuello de forma brutal, haciendo que la sangre saliese disparada de la herida.

La sombra verde lanzó un alarido. Su último alarido, uno de muerte y desolación.

Mi ropa había quedado manchada de la sangre de la criatura, que enseguida se desplomó frente a nosotros. Lo había hecho, había derrotado a ese monstruo. Aquello solo era un paso mas para acabar con...

Suspiré. Aquel suspiro era uno salido de lo mas profundo de mi alma. Enseguida clavé el espadón en el suelo, y, agotado me senté con las piernas cruzadas frente a mi. Pronto vi la sonrisa de la dulce Hikari acercandose hacia mi.

-Lo has hecho genial Sir Ressu... Muchas gracias por protegerme

-No... Tienes que agradecerme nada... Lady Hikari..- Murmuro apoyando mis brazos en el suelo -Solo... he hecho mi trabajo...

-No es tu trabajo, Idiota- Susurró con alegría. -No hay nada que te ate a mi y lo sabes. Puedes irte en cualquier momento. Es mas, te estarías haciendo un favor- Noté cierto deje en su voz, cómo si no fuese la primera vez que decía aquella frase

-No me iré..-

Era cierto. En el mes escaso que llevabamos conviviendo habían pasado muchas cosas. Mis heridas habían sanado y el veneno había dejado de fluir entre mis venas. Ya me encontraba a todos los aspectos muchísimo mejor. Y sin embargo no me había ido. No sabía del todo por que, pero aquel lugar era comodo. Estas con la sanadora me hacía olvidarme de Mark y pensar en otras cosas. Era una forma de librarme de la realidad en lugar de continuar mi camino a Midgard para acabar con el Paladín Oscuro.

-Sabía que dirías eso.- Murmuró en voz baja -En cierto modo me recuerdas a alguien..

-Mientras este contigo... te pagaré... el hecho de ser mi compañía, Lady Hikari- Sonreí con timidez, cabizbajo. Aquello era muy vergonzoso -Yo... Seré tu protector

Maldita sea Ressu ¿Que acabas de decir? Cómo podría ser yo su protector, si nisiquiera logré proteger a mis compañeros de Sir Mark.. Debería haberme ido, debería no haber sido tan inocente. Ahora... Lady Hikari creería tener a alguien a su lado, no sabría que en realidad yo era una rata sucia y traidora. En ese momento sabía que no debía haber dicho eso, sabía que, de una forma u otra, le haría daño a Lady Hikari.

Pero lo que no sabía era que, no muy lejos de allí, pasando el cuerpo inerte del Sombra Verde, unos ojos amarillos, con la pupila rasgada, nos miraban con rabia.


	4. Retirada

—¿Sabes? Hace un rato vino un hombre preguntando por tu amiguito

—¿Un hombre?¿Por Ressu?

—Si. Su nombre era... Mark Sulí

…

Maldita sea, en ese momento supe que no tenía que haberme quedado con Hikari, que desde un primer momento había estado en un error. Mi miedo a quedarme solo me había llevado a quedarme, de forma involuntaria, con la chica. No quería irme, no quería volver a estar solo, no quería volver a pensar en Mark. Pensé, o al menos quise pensar, que no la expondría, que no había peligro si yo estaba junto a ella, pero no me di cuenta de que, en realidad, el peligro era, y siempre había sido, yo mismo. Si lograba sacarla de allí con vida me encargaría de que se alejase de mi. Tenía que hacerlo, por los falsos dioses. Le había prometido que la protegería.

Comencé a saber que algo iba mal una tarde, aproximadamente una semana después del incidente con la sombra verde. No era un buen día, pues si bien el sol brillaba en el cielo, hacia el oeste las nubes de tormenta iban formando morados torreones según se agrupaban, semejantes a un ejército. El rayo relampagueaba en su interior.

Me encontraba tumbado en la rama de un árbol, intentando conciliar el sueño, cosa que el insomnio que me atormentaba desde el accidente con la División Granate me impedía. Hikari había ido al bosque a recoger materiales para sus pociones, al parecer tenía que reponer parte de su botiquín .Era un hecho que hacía muy a menudo, y al que ya había dejado de darle importancia. Ese día, la chica llegó algo alborotada, cómo si llevase mucho rato corriendo.

Hikari, antes de siquiera atisbar a decir nada, soltó un suspiro y se abanicó la parte alta del pecho con las manos. No sé si eso la refrescaría mucho, pero, desde luego, mejoró sensiblemente la vista.

—¿Sucede algo... Lady Hikari?— Dije para romper el hielo y hacer decir algo a la acalorada chica —Se te ve... Un tanto... Alterada..

Me miró con expresión de duda, cómo pensando que decir. Parecía que fuera algo importante pero no lograba elegir correctamente las palabras que decir. Es algo que me pasa muy a menudo, comenzaba a tartamudear y no lograba decir nada concreto.. Pero creo que ese no era el caso, sino que mas bien la joven Hikari tenía una noticia un tanto agria que decirme.

—Esto... Ressu...— La chica seguía buscando las palabras que decir, y pronto tuve que interrumpirla

—Lady Hikary... Estas consiguiendo asustarme...— Murmuré de la forma mas tajante que me era posible —¿Que ha pasado en el bosque?¿Ha sido otro monstruo?

Esto último pareció hacerla volver a la realidad, pues se puso firme y muy tensa.

—¿Cómo se llamaba aquel tipo...?— No entendí en ese momento —Ya sabes, aquel que me contaste que tenías que matar.

Hice memoria unos segundos, y me hizo retroceder hasta varias semanas atrás, poco tiempo despues de llegar a casa de Lady Hikari, cuando aun no era capaz siquiera de mantenerme en pie debido al veneno del caballero arcadiano. Ella, curiosa, me preguntó sobre mi, sobre mi vida, sobre mi pasado. Fui reacio a responder, mas cuando ella me preguntó por mis objetivos no pude evitar decir que mi plan de vida era asesinar a un hombre: Mark Sulí. Obviamente no le mencioné el hecho de que, en ese momento, daría fin a mi vida, pues era algo que a la joven no le hubiese gustado oir. Entonces... Hikari se refería a Mark ¿Que pasaba con él?

Me levanté de mi sitio dando un brinco, consternado, nada mas pensar en él ¿Por que me preguntaba Hikari por Sir Mark? No tenía el mas mínimo sentido.

—Creo... que te refieres a... Sir Mark..— Suspiré. Rezaba a los falsos dioses por que su respuesta fuera negativa, que fuese cualquier otra cosa que en ese momento no recordaba haberle contado. ¿El Conde Diz, tal vez? No, no era eso...

—Si, Mark Sulí— Dijo la chica, algo alicaida, confirmando mis pesadillas cómo si acabase de despertar a algún tipo de dios primigenio —Un hombre que se identificó con ese nombre me preguntó por ti en el bosque. Obviamente no le dije nada.

La sangre se me heló. Mark estaba en el bosque. ¿Podían ir las cosas peor? Oh, claro que podían ir peor. Miré arriba. Conforme se acercaban, las nubes iban tapando el azul del cielo. No había duda ya de que la tormenta era inminente. El estallido de un trueno atravesó el denso bosque retumbando lentamente e invirtió la marcha entre nuevas reverberaciones. El nublado se retorcía y rodaba sobre sí mismo, ora negro, ora morado, ora jaspeado, ora negro nuevamente. Poco a poco se fue extendiendo sobre el bosque. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la velocidad a la que avanzado en nuestra dirección. Si seguía a ese ritmo no tardaría ni diez minutos en llegar al hogar de Hikari.

—Lady Hikari... recoje lo que necesites— Ordené tajante, bajando del árbol para encaminarme a la que, desde hacía un corto tiempo, había sido cómo mi casa. La única pertenencia que realmente necesitaba era mi espadón, que yacía apoyado en la puerta, pero quería esperar dentro mientras la chica recogía sus cosas. Era cómo una despedida del lugar que tantos buenos recuerdos me había dado en tan poco tiempo. —Los machina... van a mandar un escuadrón de ejecutores contra nosotros... tenemos que... salir de aquí.

La chica siguió la mirada que segundos antes yo había dedicado al cielo, mirando la enorme y oscurecida nube que avanzaba hacia nosotros. Y entonces entendió todo, pues, completamente pálida, abrió la boca para decir algo.

—Van a...— Cómo antigua arcadiana ella ya debía conocer en que consistiría la tecnica con la que nos iban a atacar, pero pudo terminar de hablar, pues pronto, y antes de desaparecer camino a su casa, yo respondí.

—Si, van a hacer caer... sobre el bosque... un falso diluvio.— La chica no necesitó mas, y, cómo un rayo, se lanzó en dirección al hogar.

Los machina eran uno de los mas poderosos destacamentos del vastísimo imperio Arcadiano. Despues de que Arcadia conquistase Shea, el reino de inventores brillantes creadores de todo tipo de máquinas de avanzada tecnología tuvo que someterse, abandonados por la Reina Quince Aelnor, al imperio. Desde entonces las poderosas máquinas de lado de los caballeros y hechiceros arcadianos hicieron demoledor al ya de por si poderoso ejercito. Ahora estabamos por ver "El falso diluvio", una de las mayores y mas peligrosas escaramuzas que estos usaban para atacar cuando los objetivos se escondían en los bosques.

Mediante el uso de un gran generador crearían una gran nube de tormenta justo en la frontera del bosque y la harían avanzar camino al centro de este convocando los vientos con numerosos hechizos arcanos. El agua caería sobre las copas de los árboles, cómo el presagio de la futura muerte de las pobres victimas de los arcadianos, pero no sería suficiente para apagar el fuego provocado por los rayos que, uno tras otros, golpearían el bosque, quemandolo en muchas de sus partes e impidiendo así la huida de aquel que así lo quisiese.

Lo próximo que entraría en acción sería una carga de poderosos guerreros arcadianos, que, montados en sus entrenados rocines de guerra, y a menudo equipados con armas de gran calidad y exotismo; pues he llegado a verlos armados con cosas tan dispares cómo tridentes, hachas danesas o arcos dobles élficos. Algunos inclusos eran los mismos poderosos hechiceros que habían convocado las fuerzas del aire para mover la tormenta sobre el bosque. Con ellos arrasando los caminos, la huida se hacía aún mas dificultosa, pues actuaban cómo si de una muralla humana se tratase.

Por último estaban los ejecutores. Aquellas bestias tecnológicas eran de lo peor que podías encontrarte en un bosque. Máquinas exactamente iguales a un leopardo en diseño. Su papel, consistente en el sigilo y el reconocimiento de luz y movimiento, añadido con su capacidad para mimetizarse con el ambiente, suplir con pasmosa facilidad a los pícaros humanos en las tareas de asesinato en zonas de maleza alta. Normalmente aquellas ágiles bestias eran seguidas muy de cerca por algún asesino, o bien por algún artillero Sheano armado con algún tipo de trabuco.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estabamos preparados, pero el ataque se nos echaba encima. Mientras yo únicamente había cogido mi espadón, que reposaba en la vaina de mi espalda; Hikari había gastado mas tiempo llenando su mochila con pociones, vendas, ingredientes y alambiques. Obviamente no pudo salvarlos todos, pero si logró guardar algunos. Pude ver en su cinto las dos dagas que siempre llevaba, ademas de un par de recipientes tubulares repletos de líquido de un tono azulado semitransparente que ya conocía muy bien, eran las pociones de curación de Hikari.

Tan pronto cómo la chica terminó de recoger sus cosas nos pusimos en camino. Por el galope de los caballos supimos que una avanzadilla de caballeros patrullaba los caminos que rodeaban la casa por norte y sur, por lo que decidimos huir como pudiesemos internandonos entre la maleza.

No era una tarea fácil. Si bien la chica cortaba con letal sutileza las ramas que se interponían en nuestro camino, permitiendonos avanzar, yo tenía que usar el pesado espadón para apartar, usandolo a modo de palanca, la vegetación que se interponía en nuestro camino. En algunos casos tenía que dar un poderoso golpe con el espadón, y, cada vez que hacía esto, me giraba con temor, esperando que el golpe de la rama al fracturarse o del tronco al cortarse no fuese lo suficiente para alertar a algúno de los ejecutores que estaba seguro estaban cercanos ya.

Tras unos minutos corriendo de lado de Hikari llegamos a un pequeño claro. No era ni mucho menos tan grande cómo lo era aquel en el que estaba situada la cabaña de Hikari. Es mas, probablemente el claro no fuese mas grande que la propia casa. Pero era lo suficientemente amplio como para permitirnos parar un momento a tomar aliento.

Mientras la chica se paraba, fatigada, yo aproveché para lanzar una mirada atrás, a las nubes que avanzaban revueltas hacia nosotros. Ya debían estar descargando sus destructores relámpagos sobre el que hasta ahora era nuestro hogar, que probablemente estaría siendo rastreado por los ejecutores.

—Ressu, No lo lograremos...— Suspiró Hikari, cansada y con la mirada gacha.

—Creeme... en eso te... equivocas...— Lancé una mirada atrás. No estaba seguro de que yo fuese a salir de allí, pero Hikari... Tenía que salvarla. Era mi deber —Tendrás... una historia que contar a tus nietos...

Entonces noté un breve movimiento entre el ramaje y supe que el primero había llegado. Era imposible localizar a aquellas máquinas debido a que estaban completamente camufladas, pero aquel movimiento errático, pues no dejaban de ser máquinas, la había delatado. Tan rápido cómo pude desenfundé el espadón y di un golpe al aire, que afortunadamente fue a golpear al animal mecánico, que, sorprendido mientras intentaba saltar sobre mi, no pudo hacer mas que caer a un lado por el peso de mi arma.

La criatura perdió el color verdoso que había obtenido para hacerse invisible al recibir el golpe, y obtuvo un tono grisaceo que denotaba su naturaleza cómo máquina. Mientras se recuperaba en el suelo abrió sus mecánicas fauces y lanzó un rugido completamente antinatural, digno de un robot, cómo si hubiese sido producido por ordenador. Intuyendo que iba a saltar sobre mi en cualquier momento adopté una posición defensiva, pero fue innecesario: Una granada cayó sobre la bestia tecnológica y destrozó sus sistemas en una sola explosión.

—Bien hecho... Lady Hikari...— Sonreí de medio lado

—Como sea, Ressu— Parecía ir con algo de prisa, cómo si le molestase ser alagada —Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ese solo es el primero.

Tenía razón. Si no salíamos de allí cuando antes seriamos alcanzados pronto por un ejercito de aquellos droides se precipitaría sobre nosotros. Pero no permitiría que le hicieran daño. No permitiría de nuevo que alguien como ella muriese por culpa de Mark Sulí. No, a ella no.


End file.
